When, for example, a semiconductor part or a flat panel display is manufactured, a liquid processing has conventionally been performed using various processing liquids on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer or a liquid crystal substrate by a substrate liquid processing apparatus.
In the substrate liquid processing apparatus, a processing such as, cleaning, film formation, or etching, may be performed on a top surface of a substrate (a main surface: a circuit forming surface), and a processing such as cleaning may also be performed on a rear surface of the substrate. In this case, the substrate is held while the rear surface of the substrate is downward, and a processing liquid is supplied toward the rear surface (the bottom surface) of the substrate so as to perform a liquid processing on the bottom surface of the substrate by the processing liquid.
In a substrate liquid processing apparatus configured to perform a liquid processing on the bottom surface of the substrate, a disk-shaped base plate is disposed below the substrate, and a processing liquid is ejected from the center of the base plate to the bottom surface of the substrate at the upper side. Around the base plate, an annular-shaped cover member is provided. The cover member is supported by a plurality of struts disposed at intervals in the circumferential direction at the outer periphery portion of the base plate. Between the base plate and the cover member, a slit-shaped drain port is formed to discharge the processing liquid along the outer periphery of the base plate.
In the substrate liquid processing apparatus, the substrate is held and rotated by rotating the base plate, and the processing liquid is supplied toward the bottom surface of the rotating substrate to perform a liquid processing on the bottom surface of the substrate, and the processing liquid which has been used for the liquid processing is discharged from the drain port.
Also, a substrate processing apparatus configured to perform a substrate processing such as a cleaning processing on a substrate such as a substrate wafer or a glass substrate by supplying a predetermined processing liquid has been conventionally known.
A substrate processing apparatus, for example, includes a support unit rotatably provided to support a substrate from the lower side, and a processing liquid supply unit configured to supply a processing liquid to the bottom surface of the substrate supported by the support unit, and performs a processing on the bottom surface of the substrate by the processing liquid while rotating the substrate (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-243627).
The support unit of such a substrate processing apparatus includes a support pin configured to support the substrate by coming in contact with the bottom surface of the periphery edge of the substrate, and an enclosure member configured to surround the periphery edge portion of the substrate over the entire circumference at the outside of the periphery edge of the substrate. The enclosure member is a liquid receiver, and performs a role of guiding the processing liquid which has been used for processing the substrate so that the processing liquid is drained.